This protocol is a phase I/II trial of melanoma tumor antigen-pulsed autologous dendritic cells administered to patients with metastatic melanoma completing lymphadenectomy. The objectives of this study are to determine whether the proposed regimen (1) can be delivered without significant toxicity, (2) can enhance tumor specific immunity measured in vitro by cytotoxic T cell response and in vivo by delayed type hypersensitivity skin test, and (3) can delay time to progression and positively affect patient survival.